1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of displaying three-dimensional (“3D”) images using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus improving a display quality and a method of displaying 3D images using the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus produces a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, as a demand for displaying a 3D image have been increasing in the video gaming and movie industries, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been developed for creating a perception of 3D images.
Generally, a stereoscopic image displaying apparatus creates a perception of a 3D image by using a binocular parallax phenomenon between the two eyes of a human being. For example, as the two eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles are inputted to the human brain. The human brain then mixes the images so that a viewer may recognize the stereoscopic image as a 3D one.
Stereoscopic image displaying devices may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether a viewer wears a special pair of spectacles for creating the 3D effect or not. The stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type and a shutter glass type and so on. In the anaglyph type, a blue spectacle and a red spectacle may be required for the viewer to wear. In the shutter glass type, a left image and a right image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed, and a viewer wears correspondingly synchronized shutter glasses which open and close a left eye LE shutter and a right eye RE shutter in synchronization with the displaying of the left and right images.
The auto-stereoscopic type may include a lenticular type and a barrier type. In the lenticular type, a lenticular lens having a plurality of focal points is used. The 2D image is refracted by the lenticular lens at the focal points so that the 3D image is displayed. In the barrier type, a plurality of barriers selectively cover different areas of a display panel. The barriers thus selectively block an image on the display panel so that a left image portion and a right image portion become different from each other. Thus, the 2D image is converted into the 3D image by use of the barriers, typically in combination with shutter glasses or other means.
When two eyes of a viewer are disposed in a horizontal direction aligned with a corresponding horizontal axis of the display device, the 3D image is well recognized to the viewer in the auto-stereoscopic type display device. However, when two eyes of the viewer are disposed in a vertical direction that crosses with a horizontal axis of the display device, or in a direction inclined with respect to the horizontal direction of the display device, the 3D image may not be shown to the viewer. This is particularly a problem with mobile or portable displays such as found in smartphones and tablet computers where the user can easily rotate the apparatus to have different angles relative to the normal horizontal line of the eyes.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.